


So good I forget my name

by darrenmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (implied since there's no penetrative sex in here), 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, this is filthy-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenmalik/pseuds/darrenmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On lazy mornings, Louis sometimes wakes Harry up with kisses to his soft and toned stomach, to the laurels that decorate the curve of his hips, down till he reaches the waistband of Harry's briefs. That's what he's doing right now."</p><p>Or alternatively: Harry and Louis are so hard up for each other that they a) can't wait until they've woken up properly and b) have to do everything at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So good I forget my name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie to you, there's a 99% chance that this has happened, probably quite recently. Kidding! (Or am I?) 
> 
> I'm making no profit with this and I'd appreciate it if you didn't show this to the boys or anyone associated with them. :)

 

It's one of those early mornings, the clouds passing by and letting through occasional rays of sunshine as Louis sits up and squints, his eyes trying to focus on the big windows in his and Harry's bedroom. He'd call someone to clean them up, smudges still visible on them from when Harry had fucked him up against them a few weeks ago, but Harry wouldn't let him.

He's still got that domestic housewife streak in him, even after all these years. Even when he should be tired of putting up with both their messes by now. Well, Louis thinks as he pulls down the sheets around them, it's not like he minds that particular trait.

They've been back home in LA for almost a week now, spending days out in the garden and sometimes the city itself, paying visits to West Hollywood and all those dairy-heavy yogurt and ice cream shops Harry is so obsessed with. A few nights out at their favourite private nightclubs, complete anonymity or at least the feel of it, with no picture-taking allowed.

All in all, Louis has grown to appreciate the sense of normality they're able to experience here, contrary to London. It's not quite "home" yet but it will be soon enough.

On lazy mornings, Louis sometimes wakes Harry up with kisses to his soft and toned stomach, to the laurels that decorate the curve of his hips, down till he reaches the waistband of Harry's briefs. That's what he's doing right now, both men clad in only their underwear with the sheets tangled around their ankles. Harry's still snoring softly, letting out an occasional sniffle as Louis scratches his skin with his beard.

Louis is crouched over him, his kisses and licks short and teasing, his nose pressing into the softness of Harry's tummy to breathe him in. It doesn't take his boy long to wake up, his hands first clenching and then the muscles in his abdomen tightening as he's starting to wake up.

Once Harry's fully awake and smiling groggily down at Louis, he pulls him up into a soft kiss, a whispered "morning, love" leaving his lips. The smile Louis gives him is the crinkly-eyed one, the one that makes Harry feel weak in the knees. Harry motions for Louis to turn around and straddle him, with his back facing Harry.

The moment Louis is positioned above his fiancee's broad chest, Harry grabs Louis's ass firmly, through his green boxers at first, and then pulls down the soft fabric until it sits beneath Louis's cheeks, so that Louis's pretty bum is all up in Harry's face.

He can see the delicate curve of Louis's back like this, his slim waist and the dip of his spine, golden skin looking so incredibly warm. At first, Harry just kneads the soft flesh and gives it a few kisses. He drags it out a bit, wanting to keep his boy on edge. Without a warning, he quickly spreads Louis's arse apart to put his little hole on display. It's so small, a pink blush to it, smooth after his recent waxing. It flexes a little in anticipation.

Louis is breathing harshly by then, grabbing at Harry's thighs to anchor and compose himself. When Harry starts to actually lick him out, Louis is a whimpering mess within seconds, panting and whining as Harry fucks into that tight hole with his tongue. Louis's mind is all over the place, thinking about how good it feels, how desperate he is already, how strong and unforgiving Harry's big palms feel while they're holding him open.

He doesn't know what to do to distract himself, to keep himself from coming too quickly. A twitch against the side of his wrist shocks him out of his trance, now noticing Harry's hard prick straining against his grey briefs, the fabric already a bit darkened where the fat head of his cock sits, pre-cum making it clingy and sticky. Louis mouths at the bulge to keep himself from making more noises, a dark blush high on his cheeks from the initial embarrassment of being so loud.

He knows Harry is obsessed with the sounds he makes but they still make him feel like he's out of control. Eventually, he pulls down Harry's briefs to swallow him down, making himself gag on it with how hastily he stuffs his mouth with cock while Harry's still nibbling at his hole and occasionally pushing his tongue inside, more of a tease than anything. His heart is rabbiting in his chest.

Chances are good that the grip Harry has on his arse is gonna leave bruises, red marks and indents of fingernails pressed into his skin, but Louis loves it, gets off on it even harder. Gives him something to remember this by. As soon as Harry slips an index-finger inside of his hole, Louis's body clenches hard, tremors running through him, and he takes Harry's cock back down to the root so he doesn't scream with pleasure. The thick length stretches his throat and makes his jaw strain with effort, the most ideal thickness Louis has ever felt.

He doesn't want to come after five minutes like a fucking teenager but Louis can't really help himself, Harry's finger insistent as it taps and tickles his prostate, his tongue teasing the sensitive rim of his hole. His whole body feels like a string pulled tight, sweat beading on his skin and his hole clinging to Harry's touch, his prostate so sensitive that it doesn't take much.

Louis pulls off of Harry's cock hastily, afraid he might bite with the shock of his orgasm, and comes with a loud moan. His cock pulses out cum as his sweaty face is pressed to Harry's thigh, his head laying right beside Harry's thick and swollen cock. His cum splatters as far as the laurel tattoos and Louis keens as he sees how much of it there is, a white mess in stark contrast to tan skin and dark ink.

He sags onto Harry a little and is rewarded with a soft kiss to his hole, then to the dimples above his arse. "Good, baby?", Harry sighs out as he drops a sweaty hand to his own cock, aiming to get off as well. Louis isn't having it, though, and slaps it away, pushing his mouth down on Harry's cock again, tonguing at it and swallowing around the thick head. He teases the slit with little jabs of his tongue while pushing the foreskin down and letting his spit trail down enough to slick Harry's cock up well enough.

Harry's a moaning mess where he has his face pressed against Louis's bum, biting down on the soft, plush skin of it as he tries to hold off longer, just a little bit more, just an extra second to feel Louis like this until he can't hold back anymore. He's done for when Louis drops one of his hands to Harry's heavy balls and cradles them in his palm, squeezing around them while letting moans vibrate around the pulsing cock in his mouth.

When Harry comes, his whole body spasms as he groans into Louis's thigh while Louis gulps down his come, putting a bit of extra pressure on his balls to make it last longer, make it feel even better.

Fuck, Harry's obsessed with him on a normal day but this, this, is one of the things Louis is best at. Giving it to Harry exactly how he needs it. Screw morning breath. When Louis pulls off of his softening cock and turns around to crawl up Harry's body, a bit of cum still clinging to his chin and flushed lips, Harry kisses him as hard as he can. Puts all his gratefulness and adoration into it, with tongue, teeth and everything.

There's no one better than Louis Tomlinson, naked and in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this dreamy/filthy piece of writing. If you did, it'd be absolutely lovely if you left kudos and a comment. That's what keeps me going. 
> 
> Work title taken from One Direction's [leaked] track "Never Enough"(?).
> 
> say hi on twitter @frnkbreaux


End file.
